Yaldabaoth (Persona 5)
Summary Yaldabaoth is the main antagonist of Persona 5. He is described as being the manifestation of humanity's subconscious desire for order, warped to the point where he no longer cares for the human cost or morality of said order; in his view, humans are little more than livestock and lemmings for him to rule over and command due to their self-destructiveness and stupidity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, likely higher Name: Yaldabaoth, The Demiurge Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: God of Control, Demiurge, The Manifestation of Humanity's Desires, Collective Unconscious, Ruin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8, cannot die so long as people believe in him), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement, Sealing, BFR, Shapeshifting, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Teleportation, Remote Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (can split beings into separate individuals, weakening them and sealing their memories), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created the Metaverse), "Almighty" Attacks that bypass all defenses, Attack Reflection, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Immunity to Status Effects, Summoning. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Undoubtedly far superior than the likes of Shadow Okumura's Corporobo MDL-ED which can create a galaxy-spanning explosion. Easily defeated the Phantom Thieves before Akira gained Satanael. Yaldabaoth is the manifestation of mankind's desires, which include people like Okumura) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Kept up with the Phantom Thieves who are faster than Corporob MDL-ED "Big Bang Challenge") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic, likely higher Durability: At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Took attacks from the combined might of the Phantom Thieves) Stamina: Unknown. Likely limitless Range: Likely at least Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Orchestrated the events of Persona 5. Weaknesses: Arrogant. He will lose his immortality if the people no longer believe in him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: God of Control, Yaldabaoth *'Arrow of Light:' Heavy Almight damage to 1 foe. *'Manifest Gun:' Summon Gun of Execution. Summonable begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Manifest Bell:' Summon Bell of Declaration. Summonable begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Manifest Sword:' Summon Sword of Conviction. Summonable begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Manifest Book:' Summon Book of Commandments. Summonable begins with 50% HP on revival. *'Dekaja:' Negate all buff effects of all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all debuff effects of party. *'Divine Apex:' Charge for Rays of Control. *'Rays of Control:' Colossal Almighty damage to all foes after preparing with Divine Apex and charging. Yaldabaoth has shown the ability to use this attack without charging. Gun of Execution: Repel Gun, Wind *'Distorted Lust:' Inflict Lust to 1 foe for 1 turn. Lust unit may lose a turn. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Distorted Avarice:' Damage and inflict Hunger to one target for one turn. *'Capital Punishment:' Damage to 1 foe. *'Shoot Up:' Triple-target ranged attack. Bell of Declaration: Repel Fire, Psy *'Distorted Vanity:' Inflict weakness to all affinities to 1 foe for 1 turn. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Distorted Envy:' Inflict Jealousy to 1 foe for 1 turn. Jealous unit attacks ally for assisting another ally. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Gospel:' Damage to 1 foe. *'Frail Law:' Defense down for your whole party. *'Tough Law:' Defense up for Yaldabaoth and his summonings. Sword of Conviction: Repel Phys, Elec *'Distorted Gluttony:' Doubles the cost of using skills. *'Sword of Judgement:' Damage to all foes. *'Wind Cutter:' Damage to 1 foe. Book of Commandments: Repel Ice, Nuclear *'Distorted Wrath:' Inflict Wrath to foe for 1 turn. Boost attack power but reduce defense. Cannot be cured by conventional means. *'Distorted Pride:' Enter counter mode for 1 turn. *'Wrath of God:' Damage to 1 foe. *'Divine Punishment:' Counterattack with SP damage if attacked after preparing with Distorted Pride. *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Burn. *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Freeze. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Final Bosses Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 3